


Sneak

by GoringWriting



Series: Caught Red Handed [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Protective Knights (Merlin), Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Leon comes across Merlin sneaking around and decides to follow him.
Relationships: Leon/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Caught Red Handed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824166
Comments: 3
Kudos: 422





	Sneak

When Leon gets off of patrol early one morning he wants nothing more than to go to bed. 

Of course that would be too much to ask. Just as he's getting in he sees Merlin sneaking across the square. Leon groans. He can't possibly be teaching this early in the morning can he?

Doesn't matter. Leon has to follow him to make sure the servant is alright. He's actually surprised to find him heading into the kennel. Maybe Arthur gave him chores to do before waking him?

Leon sneaks behind the kennel. Merlin can't see him but the dogs they use for hunting can and it's only do to years of training that they don't bark at him or try to take off a limb.

Merlin has no such fear, he simply climbs into the kennel and Leon things he's going to die.

"Hello girl. I heard you just had puppies. I can't wait to meet them. Can I see them? Pet them, maybe?" Merlin says and the hound that just gave birth barks and Merlin kneels beside her.

"They are adorable. So sweet," Merlin smiles and giggles as he's swarmed by the small puppies. Leon smiles at the sound.

Leon stays behind as Merlin runs off to start working on his chores. Leon considers this and then goes to talk to the other knights to talk to them.

They can practically hear Merlin's scream as he finds a puppy on his bed.

Leon has the biggest smile on his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
